everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Delilah Gale
Delilah Gale is the Daughter of Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. She is a royal who cannot walk and susequently has trouble with stairs. Portrayal She would be portrayed in live action by Ariana Grande who fits her bubbly personality perfectly as well as matching up her hair and skin type ('cept the freckles). She hasn't got a specific voice actress yet but in all likeliness Ariana would portray Delilah's voice as well. Character Personality Delilah is a bubble and naive girl. She doesn't mind crazy situations as long as she doesn't end up in the crossfire. She always concentrates in class and is attentive - asking lots of questions. She loves giving people fashion advice especially when it comes to accessorizing properly. She is insecure about her conditions and becomes annoyed when people point it out insensitively. When angry she becomes sarcastic. People who are full of themselves (*cough* Daring *cough*) annoy her the most; especially when they start bragging. She is a firm believer in whistling while you work and is constantly doing so. She believes that any form of violence is not right, even if someone else started it because in the end all you're doing is sinking to their level. History Delilah grew up on a farm just like her mother. She was unable to do very much to help because she has been unable to use her legs since she was born and cannot walk or even stand. She was diagnosed with Cerebral Palsy at a very young age and was very lucky that it didn't effect arm movement or brain function. She has been consigned to a wheelchair since she turned 3 and is very good at moving herself around because of how used to it she has gotten. She does menial jobs around the farm like fetching buckets and making jam. She lived in such wide open spaces but never had the chance to explore them. Her parents are very overprotective of her and make what she deems too much of a fuss about every little thing. She recieved her pet cat just a year before and they are the best of friends because of how Lila just melts into Delilah's lap. Delilah has tried to walk before but it never works out but her hopes lie in her Legacy Day. She believes that once she begins her story she will be able to walk. Appearance Delilah has strawberry red hair that is often worn in a side plait. Her eyes are siler-grey. She has pale peachy skin with a spattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. They continues down her arms and on her shoulders. She is rather thin and a bit curveless. Her eyes are wide and her nose perky. She has long fingers that contribute to her skill with sewing. Relationships Family Her mother is Dorothy and her father Gordon Centenary. She is close with her mother and father though they can be somewhat overprotective of her. She has no siblings. Her mother has no siblings so she has no cousins on her side of the family but her father has two brothers. One married a young girl from Wonderland and they settled here and had two kids. That is Aunty Gertie, Uncle Fred and Delilah's two older cousins Liza and John. Her other uncle never married but he adopted a young boy, her younger cousin Timothy. Her paternal grandmother Eunice lives in Kansas with her husband Peter (her second husband). Uncle Henry and Aunt Em still live in Kansas and her mother takes her to visit them regularly. Friends She hasn't got any. Pet She has a pet cat called Lila. She is a Ragdoll cat who just loves to snuggle up with people. Except boys. Romance If she heard this question she would smile but no. She doubts anyone would want to be with someone who is virtually useless. Besides, Lila would simple sink her claws into them. Outfits Basic She wears a pink button down sweater with 3/4 sleeves. Her dress has a loose pink skirt that reaches her knees. She wears silver shoes like the ones given to her mother with gold buckles. She has a white pearl bracelet on her left wrist and a silver locket from the Emerald City - A gift from Ozma. Legacy Day TBA Getting Fairest TBA Thronecoming TBA Trivia *Delilah has Cerebral Palsy that affects her ability to walk. She moves around in a wheelchair. *She is a Royal who hopes that once her destiny starts she will be able to walk. *Her class subjects are: Princess Design; Literature; Grimmnastics; Princessology; Muse-ic and Book Club. *She wishes that she could visit Looking Glass Beach or go ice skating but she can't. Sand and ice don't go well with wheelchairs. *She sometimes helps out in the library because the 'evil step-librarians' don't mind her as much as other students. *She has a serious problem with stairs and Ever After High isn't exactly wheelchair friendly. *She would love to work in the haberdashery in town but it wouldn't work out because she can't reach the higher shelves and it would be hard getting around the store. *She is in love with ginger biscuits. *Reading is the one thing she enjoys more than Princess Design because when she's lost in a book she can forget all about the tragedies of life. *She loves sewing and putting together new outfits for people. *Her cat Lila hates boys for some unknown reason. *She can't wait for her destiny to begin. *She has never actually been to Oz but princess Ozma once visited her home and gifted her a bright silver locket with an emerald nestled into the front. Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Land of Oz